


The smell of something new

by MaJe



Series: EnnoYama Weekend 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoYama Weekend, Librarian AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is a university student, and he found a summer job as a library assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The smell of something new

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how it turned out like that. I'm still bad with titles and summaries. I thought about the smell of old books and then that it was new and... yeah.  
> Proofread by Maiuzan. Prompt : AU

"The storage room is on your left, but if someone needs a book from there, we'll take care of it."

Tadashi nodded, following the head librarian around. During his second year at university, he had decided to find a summer job. It was great experience, and a good way to get money to pay for his future rent. During the school year he worked at a convenience store, and the pay was good enough to live, but sometimes he had to do less hours because of exams and projects and those months were rough. He could have worked there during the summer too, but he wanted to try something else.

That's how he found himself a job at the local library. He was just going to work at the counter and put books back in their place, but he liked how calm a library could be. He also liked to read, so maybe he would find some interesting books during his two months here.

"And this is where our IT engineer works, if there's a problem with the server or the book sorting program, you can ask him. I'll introduce you to him."

Tadashi followed the middle-aged woman into a small room, some books on computer sciences were stacked in one corner, and a desk took up most of the space. The man seated in front of the computer raised his head, looking at the head librarian first, then at Tadashi. He had droopy eyes and short, straight black hair. If you gave him glasses and old fashioned clothes, he would easily fit the "computer guy" stereotype.

"Ennoshita-san, this is Yamaguchi Tadashi. He'll be a library assistant this summer"

Caught off guard, Tadashi bowed abruptly, muttering his greeting. Embarrassed, he raised his head and locked eyes with the man. He had a nice, reassuring smile that put Tadashi at ease, and prompted him to smile back.

"It's nice to meet you, Yamaguchi, I'm Ennoshita Chikara. Don't hesitate to ask me if you need something."

Tadashi thanked him as the head librarian ushered him outside. His tour was almost finished, and he was going to start his day by putting away the books to familiarize himself with the place. It was going to be a long day, if he took five minutes to find where one book was supposed to go...

\---

Morning had passed slowly, as he gradually started to remember how the place was organized. His lunch break had started five minutes ago, but he didn't know if he could leave yet. As he retrieved yet another book to sort, someone tapped his shoulder, startling him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

It was the IT engineer, and now that he wasn't behind a computer, Tadashi noticed that he was almost as tall as him. And he had a nice fashion sense, far from the stereotype he had pictured earlier.

"It's fine," Tadashi answered, "is there something wrong?"

The man smiled.

"I just noticed that you didn't leave for lunch break with the librarians... Aren't you going to eat?"

"Ah..." Tadashi blushed, feeling embarrassed. "I didn't know if I could leave or not... And it's intimidating to join older people for lunch. I don't know what to talk about."

Chikara raised the plastic bag he was holding in one hand.

"Well I just bought my lunch so if you have yours, care to join me? I always eat alone so I wouldn't mind some company."

Tadashi felt relieved, like a burden was lifted from his shoulders. He wasn't going to eat alone, nor with people he couldn't talk with.

"I don't know what's around here, so I brought my lunch," he confirmed. "But is it okay to leave now? They didn't say I could..."

Chikara chuckled, the sound low and nice.

"They expect you to be autonomous and take your breaks when you're ready. So yeah, it's okay."

Now that he thought about it, it seemed logical to function like that, if he was just sorting out books. It was not like people needed him. He nodded, and went to retrieve his lunch before joining Chikara in the IT room. He was really nice, and easy to talk with. Tadashi learnt that he was only 3 years older than himself, and had been working here for 6 months. They agreed to eat lunch together from now on.

\---

After two weeks, Tadashi was getting used to the work, and was trusted behind the counter.  The days were roughly the same, and he enjoyed getting to talk to the people coming to the library. Above all, he enjoyed spending his lunch break with Chikara. Sometimes they would even go out to eat at some small restaurant the engineer knew, and it was a nice change of pace.

During those two weeks, they learnt a lot about each other. Chikara was a great movie enthusiast, and even filmed his own small production when he had time. He had been in a sport club in middle and high school, but stopped after entering college. He had no siblings, and lived alone in a small flat in a nice neighbourhood. Tadashi talked about his taste in books, how romance was nice but his preference went to science fiction and fantasy, and how he had a strong distaste for gore and horror. He talked about the dog he grew up with, that was old and at his parents' home, an hour away by train, and how his small place was cramped, but felt like home. They talked about their friends, showing photos to each other, and promised they would try to organize a meet up some day. Overall, Tadashi was really glad he had decided to have a change of scenery for his summer job, even if the librarians still intimidated him. 

A few days before the end of his first month as a library assistant, while they were almost finished eating in Chikara's favourite restaurant, Tadashi's phone rang. He excused himself and left money before going out to answer.

"Hey Mom, how are things back at home?"

"Tadashi... Your dad and I are well, but Biscuit..."

Tadashi's heart felt heavy in his ribcage, like it was hesitating between beating faster or just stopping altogether. His mother’s tone was sad, and it could only mean bad news.

"What's wrong with Biscuit?" he managed to ask with a strangled voice.

His mother took a long breath before answering.

"She had a strange bump, so we took her to the vet. She told us she could operate her, but since she was old she would just suffer, so it would be better to... We don't want to take the decision without you."

Tadashi closed his eyes, trying his best not to cry. Chikara was just getting out of the restaurant, looking at him with concern.

"I get it. Can you wait until this weekend? I want to be with her."

His mother agreed, and he bid farewell to her when Chikara put a comforting hand on his back. Without prompting, Tadashi explained everything with a shaky voice, trying his hardest not to cry. Chikara listened, rubbing his back.

\---

On Friday night, Tadashi took the first train he could afford. As soon as it took off, he started worrying his lips. Before he could draw blood, a hand rested on his arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He gave a strained smile to Chikara, glad he wasn't alone right now. When he had told him everything, and about his decision, Chikara hadn't thought twice before saying he would accompany him. Tadashi had tried to refuse, but Chikara had said he wanted to, that Tadashi needed this. He couldn't go alone, and since his best friend was in another prefecture, Chikara was going to come with him, and that was not negotiable.

Chikara kept his mind occupied by asking him questions about the last book he read, or talking about his movie projects. Tadashi’s answers were short, but at least he wasn’t breaking down, and he managed not to cry (though he was not sure he had any tears left, he had cried so much those past few days when he was alone).

His parents were waiting for him at the train station, strained smile on their face. Tadashi introduced Chikara to them before they headed for the small house where he grew up. The small garden was well kept, the flowers giving off a nice smell that was really nostalgic to Tadashi.

Once inside, an old yellow Labrador came to greet them, happily wagging its tail. But it was obvious the poor dog was suffering.

Tadashi crouched, hugging the dog before turning to Chikara.

"This is Biscuit. We got her when I was 8, she's a really nice dog."

The engineer nodded, and pet Biscuit's head. Tadashi stood up and took both their bags to put them away, while Chikara followed his mother to the kitchen. She served them tea, obviously not knowing what to say to her son. And when she spoke, her voice was small, like she was afraid of saying something wrong.

"We'll bring her to the vet tomorrow morning... I'm sorry this is so sudden, Tadashi..."

The boy shook his head, a sad smile on his lips as he assured his mother that he understood.

Tadashi spent the remaining of the day, even if there wasn’t much time left, with Biscuit, and Chikara keeping them company. They headed to bed just after dinner, since Tadashi was mentally and physically drained. A futon had been laid down next to Tadashi's bed, and they settled in for the night.

Getting to sleep was difficult; Tadashi kept tossing around, unable to fall asleep despite his tired state. He let out a frustrated sigh when he heard shuffling next to him.

"Yamaguchi? Is something wrong?"

Tadashi shifted to be on his side, watching toward where Chikara should be.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Ennoshita-san. I'm fine, I just... I can't fall asleep."

Chikara hummed in understanding, and started to talk about everything that came to his mind, keeping his voice low. Tadashi listened, reacting to the stories, slowly closing his eyes. His breathing was evening out, and he no longer commented on what was being said, and the last thing he heard before finally falling asleep was  _ good night _ .

The Yamaguchi household was gloomy the next morning, as they ate breakfast in silence. No one was trying to make small talk, not even Chikara. He seemed as affected by what was going to happen as Tadashi.

They left for the vet by car soon after. During all this time, Chikara kept his hand on Tadashi's arm, silently supporting and comforting him. The vet was a nice lady, around the same age as Tadahi's mother. She explained calmly how things would proceed, and reassured them in their choice. Tadashi went through this moment with balled fist, but smiled reassuringly to Biscuit, saying his goodbye with a smile.

\---

“Are you sure you want to go back today?” Tadashi’s father asked after dropping them off at the station. The boy nodded.

“There’s no train tomorrow, and I can’t miss one day of work. I’ll call you when I get home.”

The family said their goodbye, and Tadashi's mother turned to Chikara, thanking him for accompanying her son. In the train Tadashi thought about everything that happened, and faced Chikara.

"Ennoshita-san... Thank you."

The man smiled, "I didn't do anything, you know," was his answer, and he looked outside the train. "You're strong, Yamaguchi, and after coming here I realized that you didn't need my help in the end."

"But I did!" Tadashi stopped him. He was gripping his pants, looking straight in front of him, and his outburst forced Chikara to look at him. "You didn't make fun of me, saying it was just a dog or that I was reacting like a child. You kept my mind at ease when I was worrying I wouldn't make it back soon enough, and yesterday I probably wouldn't have fallen asleep without you. So… thank you."

"In that case… anything to help you."

They smiled at each other, and stayed silent for the rest of the way.

\---

"Yamaguchi-kun," the head librarian started, "it was nice to have you this summer, you are hard-working and always do your best. We'll be happy if you wish to work with us again in the future."

"Yes!" Tadashi bowed. "It was good experience for me, thank you for your guidance."

The woman smiled and turned, going back to work and leaving Tadashi alone in the staff room. The boy started to gather the things he left during his time here.

"Good work during those two months."

Tadashi turned around, coming face to face with Chikara. He had a smile on his face, and Tadashi smiled back.

"Thank you for spending this time with me."

During his last month here, they had continued to eat together, but they would also see each other after work and on days off. Being with Chikara made working here easier, especially after their trip to Tadashi’s home. Despite his sorrow, he had been able to work hard thanks to his best friend's encouragement, and Chikara's support. In just the span of two months, Chikara had become an important person in Tadashi's life, and he really hoped it would continue. He had to voice this out loud.

"Ennoshita-san... Would it be alright if we continued to see each other?"

Chikara chuckled.

"Of course, I came here for that. Do you want to go out to eat this weekend?"

Relief and happiness washed over Tadashi at that, but he also felt mischievous and bold. He tilted his head, smiling.

"Go out as in hang out, or go out as in a date?"

If Chikara was surprised at that, he didn't let it on for long before answering.

"Both are good."


End file.
